


A Mosher Halloween

by MosherEndgame



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boners, Dirty Thoughts, Halloween, Happy, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, Sexual Content, Touching, mosher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosherEndgame/pseuds/MosherEndgame
Summary: Happy Halloween from Mosher shippers.





	A Mosher Halloween

As long as their faces were disgused they could go out and be who they wanted; a couple that were absolutely infatuated with each other. Noel and Cam had been seeing each other for months now, both had finally given into their feelings and they could not get enough of the other. They could never be openly intimate and it killed them since both men craved to be touched. When they were filming Cam was the more bold one and touched Noel as often as he could without it being obvious, the brunette loved it. Going out and not having to worry about hiding their true feelings was something they had wanted for so long.

An agreement had been made to cover at least part of their faces for anonymity sake, so Noel went with an all back ensemble, he was Zorro, black cape, black hat and black mask. He probably looked like a fucking burglar walking up to Cam's apartment. Cam wouldn't tell him what he was going to be, wanted it to be a surprise. Noel thought it was cute when he did things like that, damn redhead was too much sometimes. 

Noel had the air knocked out of his lungs when he knocked on the door and saw who opened it. 

"My spidey senses were tingling," the tall man in the Spiderman costume mumbled through the fabric of his red mask. 

The shorter man bit his lip and nodded his head in approval before rolling his eyes and laughing. Cam sure had the goofy/sexy vibe going. He had decided to go all out and get the most form fitting costume he could find. Noel could make out his perfectly sculpted abs and his generous bulge was on display for the world. 

"So, you just want everyone to see all the goods, huh?" Noel asked motioning for the younger man to turn around so he could get a peak at his tight ass. 

"Only one a care about looking and liking is you," the redhead replied extended his arm, opened his hand like he was using his spidey powers to shoot a spiderweb to bring Noel closer to him. On cue Noel moved closer to Cam, playing into his whole superhero game. 

"You're fucking ridiculous," Noel chuckled, "how am I supposed to kiss you with that thing on your face?" 

Cam pulled the mask off his face, pulled his masked boyfriend into his body and placed a soft kiss on his mouth, letting his tongue briefly slip between the pink, pouty lips he loved so much. 

"As you can see, my lips are free to do as they please, all night long," Noel said smirking. 

"And you are one sexy Zorro," the redhead said finally appreciating how good Noel looked in his all black costume, reaching around and squeezing his bubble butt for good measure, always a slut to Noel's ass. 

Noel drove them to a club outside of LA, they weren't taking any chances being seen even though they were incognito. Both men had been invited to plenty of Halloween parties but the pair had decided this was the one night they could throw caution to the wind and go out as a couple. 

The brunette trailed behind Cam as they made their way into the building blaring Thriller over the speakers. Noel admired how perfect the redhead's ass was, Cam definitely took care of his body and of anyone deserved to flaunt it, it was him. The bruentte smiled to himself because he knew he owned that ass. 

"Okay, maybe this mask wasn't the best idea, it's itchy and hot and I can't kiss you whenever I want," Cam pouted to Noel as they settled on a table on the corner. 

"Well, at least you look like sex on a stick, people are already staring," the older man nodded his head toward a table of both men and women gawking at the redhead in the Spiderman costume. He wasn't a naturally jealous person but he did not like anyone looking at Cam. Period. 

"I think we should give them a show," Cam said pulling Noel off his chair by his hands, the brunette resisting ever so much. 

Noel wasn't a dancer but he knew Cam loved it. Also, why the fuck not dance up on his hot man where he didn't know anyone and no one knew who he was? Okay, fuck it, let's do this. 

"Let's go red," the shorter man shouted over the song as he reversed roles and drug Cam out onto the dance floor instead. Suddenly Zorro was busting a move on the dance floor, waving his arms like he was swinging a sword and shuffling his feet in random directions. 

Cam watched Noel before he started his own dance, the brunette had no rhythm but he was sexy as hell dancing like he didn't give a fuck who saw him. The redhead channeled Ian Gallagher dancing in the strip club and started rolling his hips while moving his hands in time ovee his chest and stomach. After showing off some of his moves he realized he really needed to touch the man in front of him. He circled his arms around Noel's waist and pulled the brunette into him. Cam pulsed his body against Noel's, the older man letting him take the lead. 

The brunette was mesmerized by Cam's body, his costume left nothing to the imagination as he watched each individual muscle flex underneath the red material. He licked his lips and nodded in approval as the other man brought his body into his and out again, Noel disappointed when his body was no longer in contact with Cam's. 

In a sea of colorful costumes the two men couldn't take their eyes off each other, neither cared who was watching or if anyone had a problem they were two men intimately dancing with each other. 

"Let's take a break," Cam said as a pulled up the bottom of his mask to expose his lips and freckled chin, "I'm so fucking hot," the redhead continued sticking out his tongue to pretend he was panting. 

"Yeah you are," the older man replied looking his lover up and down, discreetly adjusting his crotch. 

Grinning, Cam took Noel's hand and led him back to their table. The younger man motioned for to Noel sit as he wedged himself in between the brunette's thighs and looped his arms around his neck. 

"So, did you like that? Hmmm?" the redhead asked leaning down and laying a hungry kiss on Noel's lips, always worried that he was pleasing this man he cared so deeply for. 

"You are ridiculously hot and you know it," blue eyes met green, "I pretty much constantly walk around with a boner because of you." 

Cam smirked and ran his hand from Noel's knee to high up on his thigh, massaging the muscle there, brushing his fingers against the brunette's filling cock. 

"Just had to make sure," the redhead whispered taking Noel's bottom lip between his teeth to suck on, meanwhile moving his hand to the other man's girth and stroking it over his black jeans, relishing in the feeling of how thick his man's dick was. 

Soft kissing, tongues exploring, soft moans and more stroking. 

"Fuck Cam, ummm, we have a situation," Noel said his eyes dropping to Cam's groin, the man was rock hard and it was on full display thanks to his painfully tight costume.

"Ready to go?" Cam asked bashfully. 

"Yup, I'm ready for my treat," the brunette said eyeing Cam's massive cock and licking his lips, "happy Halloween to me." 

**Author's Note:**

> Noel has brunette hair because we're assuming it was always black during filming.


End file.
